The Zoo: Death Note
by MRegent.2 and Pangie
Summary: Welcome to the Zoo! Do you want to see subjects flourish in finely detailed enclosures? Do you want to see L Lawliet's and Light Yagami's without having to brave Death? Visit the Zoo and see how wonderous these strange and unique creatures really are.
1. Kira Primus

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated characters or Fictional locations.

The Zoo: Death Note version.

A balding man lead a group to a large glass enclosure. The enclosure was a perfect replica or a serious students room, i.e.: clean, well maintained and a bookshelf of encyclopedias covering one wall.

"The first exhibit we will be visiting today is the 'Light Yagami' display" the man indicated the room behind the glass set into the wall. The group was in a dark hallway filled with bland pictures, more the kind of thing you would have expected for a museum rather than a Zoo.

The guide continued. "The Light Yagami, or 'Kira Primus', is one of the more famed of our residents. It's regular habits include writing in any available Death Notes and laughing manically at any given moment. Its preferred food is barbecue flavoured potato chips which it attempts to eat dramatically. Unfortunately it only succeeds in making himself look like an idiot. Unlike other members of our exhibits he appears to be relatively sane and well mannered, but observe." The exhibit door opened revealing the Light Yagami in a school uniform.

"As the Light Yagami comes home from a day of school, instead of sitting down and relaxing as most people would do he instead heads for his desk" The crowd watched avidly as the Light Yagami headed for his desk. Suddenly he pulled out a drawer and started pocking the bottom with a pen ink cartridge. There was a popping sound and the Light Yagami stood up and took out a Death Note from the drawer and began writing in it. "Note how dramatically he writes the names down, the slight demented look on his face is the surest sign that the Light Yagami is pleased. However if the Light Yagami should lose the Death Note he will transform into a doe-eyed man with a tendency to fight L Lawliets because of the other Male's tendency to link everything the Light Yagami says to him being Kira."

The Light Yagami suddenly took out an apple from his pocket and threw it at the wall. It halted in mid flight and a large chunk appeared to disappear. The bald man explained, "as you can see the Light Yagami has gained the companionship of a Ryuk. Unfortunately we can't see him due to the fact we haven't touched the Death Note. The two's interactions are generally limited to Ryuk listening to long explanations of the Light Yagami's schemes and the Light Yagami giving the Ryuk apples so he doesn't simply kill the Light Yagami and go find someone not prone to giving such complicated explanations."

Suddenly the enclosure door slammed open and a blonde girl in Gothic-Lolita style clothes ran through and jumped onto the Light Yagami. One of the mothers in the group shielded her son's eyes. "And finally we come to mating rituals. The Light Yagami has two main love interests, the Misa Amane and the Takada Kyomi. However both are merely pawns to the Light Yagami and neither will actually mate with the Light Yagami."

The balding man began walking off ."The Light Yagami will eventually be killed by the Ryuk , however during this time he may be able to defeat his greatest opponent, the creature know as the L Lawliet. However no matter which course the Light Yagami takes in life he will end up being defeated by a combination of the Nate River and the Miheal Keehls genius. Our next exhibit is the 'L Lawliet', also known as the 'Insomniacs Detective Ultimuses'...


	2. Insomniac Detective Ultimuses

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's associated Characters or fictional Locations.

A balding man lead a group into a room filled with chairs. To the front of the room is a blacked-out piece of glass. Once everyone was seated then man flipped a switch on the side of the glass panel and the glass was illuminated revealing a dark room. In the middle of it was a hunched over figure, his face illuminated by a computer screen.

"Here we have the L Lawliet" began the balding guide. "Otherwise known as the 'Insomniac Detective Ultimuses', known for it's ability to accurately and disturbingly guess what another person- particularly the Light Yagami- is thinking with perfect accuracy'. The L Lawliet suddenly pressed a button on the keyboard in font of him.

"Ah, the L Lawliet is now summoning its close companion the 'Quillish Wammy' or the 'Genii Butler'". As the guide said the Quillish Wammy suddenly came through the door in the wall, pushing a tray of cakes and other pastries. The L Lawliwet took one.

"And here we come to the L Lawliet's eating habits" the L Lawliet took a bite out of a cake, leaving a small amount of frosting on the side of his mouth. "The L Lawliet is famed for being able to consume huge amounts of sugar without getting so mcuh as a stomach ache. Indeed if he consumes anything else then he has been known to get... violent. In addition the L Lawliet has rarely been known too sleep, only two occasions have been recorded, one was when it was just a baby" the guide passed around a picture of the baby L, it looked like a miniature version of the fully-grown L, except with it's eyes closed and in a single-piece baby-suite sleeping in cot. "The second occasion was when it mistook a potato for a white-chocolate egg and ate it. The incident records can only been seen by those above eighteen years of age due to the state of the L Lawliet and are not available for the general public".

The door of the enclosure opened again, this time several other creatures came through including the Light Yagami.

"Now we come to the interactions of the L Lawlet". The guide said with false enthusiasm. 'The L Lawliet only interacts directly with the other beings currently in the enclosure, with the rare exception of the 'Misa Amane' or at the To-Oh university. The creatures before you are known as the 'Aizawa', the 'Matsuda', the 'Mogi' and the 'Sochiro Yagami'. Despite their willingness to help they rarely do anything usefl; without the instruction of the L Lawliet with the exception of the Matsuda, and then only by accident. Also the L Lawliet repeatedly accuses the Light Yagami of being Kira repeatedly if left in general contact for more than five minutes. It has been proven after log periods of time that this will eventually drive the Light Yagami insane and lead him to be put into a mental institute for the rest of its life However if these conditions are allowed ot continue the L Lawliet will eventually be killed by the Light Yagami in his quest to rid the world of evil" the crowd gasped.

The guide spoke again. "However in our safe enclosures no such thing is allowed to happen and the L Lawliet is allowed to remain in comfort for the rest of its natural life". The Guide flipped the switch again and the screen was suddenly blacked out again. "Now if you'll follow me once again you will find the 'Miheal Keehl' exhibit containing the 'Latterus succoress'....


	3. Latterous Succoress

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

The balding guide lead the group into a room with a round glass panel on the floor. One everyone was positioned around the railing the guide pressed a hidden button and the panel turned transparent, revealing a dreary room filled with rough-looking men and a teenage boy wearing leather.

"Now we come to the 'Latterous Succoress' or the 'Miheal Keehl'. The Miheal Keehl is famed for its ruthlessness and intellegence, however the Miheal Keehl is not without feelings and has a close relationship with the 'Tres Succoress' or the Mail Jeevas".

Suddenly a new man entered the room, and the muscled man next to Mello shouted for a few seconds before the Miheal Keeh grinned and said something. the man calmed down. "And here we have the hierarchy of the environment of the Miheal Keehl. All of those around the Miheal Keehl and the man beside him are merely underlings who will probably be killed off at some point. Either because of one of Mello's plots or he just didn't like them. The Man beside the Miheal Keehl is the 'Criminalis Masterous' or the 'Rod Ross'. He maintains control of the gang and was the leader of it, now however he is merely a figurehead to the Miheal Keehl who holds all the real power".

The man in front of the Miheal Keehl and the Rod Ross nodded and ran off. "And now we see the daily behaviour of the Miheal Keehl. The Miheal Keehl's day is divided between two major activities: eating massive amounts of Chocolate and venting his hatred of the 'Primus Succoress' or the 'Nate Rivers' via a voodoo doll. The Mihedal Keehl also spends a lesser amount of time actually thinking up plans in which to defeat the Nate Rivers. The Miheal Keehl considers itself to be the enemy of the Nate Rivers, however the Nate Rivers actually likes the Miheal Keehl and considers the Miheal Keehls actions stupid due to the fact that if they worked to together they would actually be able to defeat the Light Yagami".

The Guide took a breath. "The Miheal Keehl's eating habits consist purely of one substance: chocolate. The only type the Miheal Keehl has ever been seen consuming is Milk Chocolate, however our studies have confirmed that when the MIheal Keehl believes it is unobserved it will consume any amount of Dark Chocolate. Our studies have yet to ascertain why the Miheal Keehl chooses to keep this trait secret from his fellows".

The guide eased himself off the safety rail. "In the wild the Miheal Keehl will eventually be killed by the 'Kira inferioris' or the 'Kyomi Takada'. However this will all be a part of the Miheal Keehl's plan to defeat Kira. But in our safe facilities the Miheal Keehl will, like the L Lawliet, be able to survive to a ripe old age". The crow sighed with relief and the guide pressed the hidden button again. "the next creature we shall observe is the little seen 'Primus Succoress" or the 'Nate Rivers'....


	4. Primus Succoress

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated characters or fictional Locations.

The Guide lead the group into another room set up like a movie-theatre. Once everybody was seated the guide switched off the lights before the black screen at the front the room suddenly turned transparent, revealing a large room behind it filled with computers and numerous people rushing around.

"Now we come to the 'Primus Succoress' or the 'Nate Rivers'. The Nate Rivers is famed for being first in line to succeed the L Lawliet as the world's greatest detective". The audience began muttering among themselves at the sigh of the little Nate Rivers on the floor. "The Nate Rivers, unlike the L Lawliet or the Miheal Keehl, is inactive to the point of stagnation and has few emotional attachments, however studies have shown that the Nate Rivers actually likes the Miheal Keehl despite the intense hatred the other feels toward the Nate Rivers."

Suddenly one of the larger computer screens in the back of the room switched on, an image of a gothic L on a white background appeared. "And now we come to the daily life of the Nate Rivers. The majority of the Nate Rivers time is spent playing with the numerous toys that can found across the base in which he lives. But he does spend a small amount of time ordering his minions to complete various tasks, mainly comprised of finding him new toys, and thinking up plans with which to destroy the Light Yagami." Suddenly the Light Yagami's voice came from the back of the room. The Nate Rivers replied without turning to the screen. "On a side note the Nate Rivers has the rare ability to scare the Light Yagami just by speaking to him. This ability has only ever been found in two other species: The L Lawliet and the Miheal Keehl".

The Guide mopped his head with a hanky, the room was getting stuffy. "The Nate Rivers is rarely seen eating, in fact the only recorded image of him eating is when it ate a block of Chocolate shortly after the Miheal Keehl and Light Yagami's deaths. Apart from this the Nate Rivers appears to sustain itself off fresh air, there are currently two other schools of thought on what the Nate Rivers eats on a regular basis: the first is that the Nate Rivers actually eats his toys, which would explain why so many disappear on a regular basis. The second is that he is really a vampire and waits until no one is watching to pick off some hapless SPK member".

The guide switched the Light's back on and re-polarised the glass screen. "In the wild the Nate Rivers will eventually defeat the Light Yagami and will continue to work with any remaining SPK as the new L. However in our care the mental warfare between the various inhabitants are reduced so that no such confrontation will occur, however this is a good thing as it will allow the L Lawliet, Miheal Keehl, Mail Jeevas and Light Yagami to survive to a ripe old age. However the Light Yagami will usually go insane long before then due to the constant presence of the Misa Amane". The Guide lead the ground out of the room. "Our next exhibit is the 'Tres Succoerss' or 'Mail Jeevas'…

**Authors Note: Okay people, I don't think many of you are aware but I've started a forum designed to find out who is the greatest genus in fiction. Personally I'm going with Near, but have your say, I've left a 'L vs Light' topic up but you can add your own for other characters from other series, so come on, invite your friends and join the great debate about who is the greatest genius in fiction! **


	5. Tres Succoress

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

The man lead the group into another room with a circular glass panel in the floor. Once the crowd had settled around the safety rail the Guide pressed a hidden button beneath rail and the glass turned transparent. Revealing a small room with a blue carpet and electronic toys hap-hazardly cast around a red-headed boy with gold goggles.

"Now we have come to the last of the 'successor' family: The 'Tres Succoress' or 'Mail Jeevas'. The Mail Jeevas is best known for being the Miheal Keehl's single most trusted, and possibly only, friend." The crowd leaned inward to see the Mail's Jeevas's thumbs blurring as they hit the buttons of his hand-held game console.

"The daily life of the Mail Jeevas is generally spent playing the numerous electronic games that can be seen around him and obeying his friend the Miheal Keehl's orders, often completing them with a humorous comment. Anny attempt to change the Mail Jeevas's behavior hve resulted in... unfortunate incidents, particularly when the Zoo vet attempted to separate the Mail Jeevas from one of his games for a check up." The Guide paled as he remembered as the crowd whispered disbelieving that such a lazy creature as the Mail Jeevas could actually be capable of Violence.

The Guide continued. "The Mail Jeevas is the only one of the 'Wammy' Superfamily besides the Quallish Wammy to have normal eating habits, and thus his diet consists of the recommended balance of fruits and vegetables."

The guide smiled as he came to his conclusion, the Mail Jeevas exhibit was by far the easiest part of his job. "In the wild the Mail Jeevas will eventually become a part of the Miheal Keehl's plot to defeat the Light Yagami, however in the process it will be killed by the followers of Kira. However in our safe facilities it will live to a ripe old age barring accident or illness." The Guide pressed the hidden button and the Glass panel polarised once again. "Next we come to the 'Lattouress Kira' or 'Misa Amane' exhibit....

**Author's Note: Sorry its so short but I really scraped for details with Matt's personality, I promise the next one's will be longer!**


	6. Lattouress Kira

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.**

**Death Note: The Zoo**

**Misa**

The balding guide led the group into another room in which a raised platform placed them in the perfect position to observe the rooms below. A blonde girl dressed in Gothic-style clothes could be seen below.

"This is the 'Misa Amane', otherwise known as the 'Misa Misa' or, by some , 'That Annoying Whore'." There were murmurs of interest. "The Misa Amane is most recognisable by it's choice of clothing and blonde pigtails. As you can see, it is quite a pretty specimen, but it is quite rare because of it's tendency to annoy people to the point that they will use any nearby object to get rid of it. If you listen closely the Misa Amane can be heard by it's customary chant."

The group fell quiet and heard a high-pitched voice saying, "Misa Misa Misa Misa." A few shuddered. A young boy began crying and put his hands over his ears, saying, "make it stop, mummy." His mother took him outside.

With an understanding smile to the flustered mother, the guide continued his description. "It took DeathNoteologists a while to discover what exactly it was that the Misa Aman eats. Some theories that were proven incorrect were that the Misa Amane survived on air, that it ate Shinigami flesh and, finally, that it sustained itself on dirt." The group laughed. "Finally, they found out that the Misa Amane survives on bits of Death note paper and lipstick." They processed this, nodding as the Misa Amane furtively took out a stick of lipstick and took a bite out of it, looking around to make sure no-one was watching her. She didn't see the people looking at her from above.

"The Misa Amane is followed around by the Rem, a Shinigami in love with the Misa Amane. Their relationship is completely platonic." Sighs of relief replaced the murmurs of disgust that had begun to pop up. "Misa Amane uses the Rem for her own motives, such as getting the Light Yagami to love her. Rem does this to please the Misa Amane. If the Misa Amane is left in contact with the Rem for long enough then the Rem, in her quest to save the Misa Amane, will end up sacrificing herself. We keep the two separate for this reason." The door below them opened and a figure, who was desperately struggling, was forced in.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today we are very fortunate to have the opportunity to witness a very interesting phenomena." As the Misa Amane caught sight of the male, her face lit up and she sprang to her feet, throwing herself into the figure's arms. "The Misa Amane is obsessed with the Light Yagami and will do anything to please him. She has tried seducing him many times but the Light Yagami rejects the advances of his supermodel girlfriend in favour of thinking up new, inventive ways to kill people. If the Misa Amane is left alone with the Light Yagami she will eventually drive him insane(er), which is why we only put them together in brief bursts."

As they watched the Light Yagami, who was trying to resist being dragged onto the bed by the Misa Amane, looked relieved as two secuirty guards came in. While one escorted the Light Yagami out of the exhibit, the other held back the Misa Amane, who was resisting. There was a collective shuddering as the Misa Amane began screaming, "MISA MISA WANT LIGHT!"

"Shall we move on to the next exhibition?" asked the balding guide. There was a general muttered agreement.

"The next exhibition is the..."

**Author's Note:**

**M'kay, so this is my first try at this (MRegent.2 did every other one) so that's why it's a little different from the others.**

**-XOX, Pangie**


	7. Reaper Inferious

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

The Zoo

Rem

"...The Reaper Inferious, otherwise known as the Rem." They were led to an exhibit that was ike a giant aviary. They were all given binoculars.

"This is the Rem," began the guide.

"I can't see it!" cried a child.

"It's right there, honey," said the mother. "The large, ugly white thing on a perch."

"Eeeeeeeew!" the child cried.

The guide cleared his throat. "The Rem is mroe important to the stroy than she seems."

"It's a she?" asked an American tourist.

"Yes. The Rem is actually considered an attractive member of her species." He let the murmers die out. "The Rem is a member of the Shinigami family. The Rem is one of the most genial and honest species in this section of the Zoo. She doesn't like mind games and she just wants to protect the one she loves."

There was a general cry of, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw."

"She's ugly," muttered the child. It's mother hushed it.

"While some Shinigami have particular eating patterns, Rem doesn't seem to eat anything. There is the theory that she absorbs any intelligence the Misa Amane might possess to sustain herself."

There were a few mutters. "That makes sense," someone said.

"The Rem generally ignors other species, except for the Light Yagami, who she doesn't like. There was a test once where the Light, a dying Misa and the Rem were put into a big cage together. After the Misa died the Rem tried to beat the Light to death with one of the cage bars."

"Wasn't it secure?" asked someone.

"The bars were perfectly secure. The Rem just really didn't like the Light." The guide continued. "The Rem's mating habits-" everyone shuddered a little. "- are practically non existent." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "In fact, it is like that for all of the Shinigami. It is unknown how they mate and no-one is brave enough to find out."

Everyone looked at the Rem. "No wonder." Said someone.

"Rem sees the one she loves, the Misa Amane, as a kind of daughter or close friend. In the wild she will do anything Misa asks and even lay down her life for the Misa Amane. In fact, in the wild the Rem is dying out as she gives her life to save Misa."

There was another cry of, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw." Someone else said, "that's so sad. The Misa must feel so sad after that."

"Actually, the Misa shows no sign of noticing the Rem's death. The Misa is more concerned with being near the Light Yagami so she can get her fill of eye candy -one of the Misa's main sources of nutrients- than with noticing the Rem's passing." Everyone began angrily muttering after that. "Fortunately, here the Rem will live a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long and happy life."

Everyone looked much happier after this.

"The best part of the Rem's life here is that it is completely Misa-free."

Everyone cheered.

**Author's Note:**

**I find it incredibly sad how Rem dies. Especially that one scene in the anime, where she's dissovling. I was almost in tears then. **

**But in The Zoo, the Rem will always be happy!**

**Peace and Love,**

**-XOX, Pangie**


	8. Kira Servous

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

The tourists now filed into yet another room, this time in seats arranged before a opaque glass panel. As the tour guide stepped into the podium to the side of the entrance he pressed a button on the wooden surface before him..

Instantly the panel before him turned clear to reveal two illuminated rooms, separated by a wall between them. Each room was filled with very a different occupant and arranged accordingly.

The on the left was arranged like the waiting room of a television studio or a expensive hotel, the one on the right being that of a hard working lawyer.

"This is our 'Kira Servous' exhibit, as you can see we have two specimens in captivity. This is due to the species having two distinct sub branches, the 'Kyomi Takada' and the 'Teru Mikami'.

The former tends to spend her early life in hard study in the hopes to become a news reporter, if she is exposed to the Light Yagami however she becomes adoring of Kira and all he represents and will later become his spokesperson."

The tour guide shifted his attention to the Mikami.

"The Teru Mikami on the other hand exhibits a great desire for justice in any form throughout his entire life, in the event that a Teru Mikami is exposed to a 'Ryuk' carrying a death note his desire for Justice will become twisted and he will become Kira's willing servant, killing thousands in his name."

The doors on each side opened, on the left entered a Light Yagami, the right a Ryuk.

"The Kyomi Takada has both a a great desire for justice and a personal one for the Light Yagami himself, as a result in the event that the Light Yagami manages to win the respective battles between him and his assorted enemies the two will usually mate, the Misa Amane usually being killed off with great relish by the Light Yagami it was previously mated with."

The Light Yagami and the Kyomi Takada met each other and held hand for a moment before kissing, the Kyomi Takada obviously more enthused than the Light Yagami.

"The Teru Mikami ont eh other hand will see the Ryuk as nothing more than a messenger of Kira, a means to an end. As a result their only interaction is when the Ryuk makes the delivery of the Death Note pages the Light Yagami sent him to make."

The Ryuk dropped the pages on the desk beside the Teru Mikami, one however fell to the floor and the Teru mikami started shouting at the Ryuk in rage. The Ryuk's response was to laugh, more so as the Mikami attempted to punch him only to sail through into the wall.  
"The eating habits of the Kira Servous are usually sensible, both branches usually having come from relatively normal backgrounds. As to their breeding, the Teru Mikami rarely seek companionship as he feels it you be distracting from his duties as Kira's servant. The Kyomi Takada on the hand will actively seek to have around two to three children with the Light Yagami, presuming she is not killed by said Light Yagami in his quest for world domination."

The Tour guide pressed the button on the podium, causing the the glass to turn opaque once more,. The crowd stood and began making their way to the front as the guide began to speak, "please follow me to our last exhibit, the 'Reaper Superious', the Ryuk who we shall now see in greater detail than the interactions you have already observed."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about how long this has been without updates, personally I think that I've had enough of writing crack for a few years so I'm finishing the story up soon. I think Ryuk would be a good ending exhibit for the whole thing so he has the honour of being the final specimen. Thank for continuing to read this story despite it being dormant for so long, I'll try to complete some of my other fanfictions soon as well, hopefully with more than one or two chapters after months of waiting.**

**-Mregent.2**


	9. Reaper Superious

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

The guide stepped into a large dark room, after waiting moment for the group to file inside the door closed leaving the room in pitch black darkness.

Suddenly the room was illuminated, revealing a large tube like structure, several meters in radius. Like the other exhibits at first it's glass was opaque, and this time around there was enough space in the circular room so that the entire crowd was able to surround the enclosure.

"The final exhibit in our collection is the 'Reaper Superious', commonly known as the Ryuk." The guide pulled a remote out of his clothing and pressed a button, as before the glass became clear, revealing a desolate landscape within the circular enclosure, in the centre of the grey world there was a large stone outcrop next to which sat the the Ryuk, those in the right position could see shifting lights over the Ryuk's shoulder not unlike a television changing channels.

"The Ryuk's natural habitat is the rather dreary Shinigami realm, in order to prevent himself from going insane the Ryuk spends his days observing the significantly more interesting human world. Unfortunately for the inhabitants of this world he will eventually manage to get his hands on a seconds 'Death Note' and use it to create havoc in the human world for entertainment purposes via a 'Light Yagami'."

The Ryuk suddenly stood up as if stretching and two wings unfolded from the string like mass on his upper body.

"As a Shinigami the Ryuk does not have to eat as such but has a great longing for apples, to the point where it will go into withdrawal symptoms in the event that goes without for protracted periods of time. Also the Ryuk cannot preform sexual intercourse with any human or other Shinigami, therefore it cannot breed and as a result there are only a limited amount of the Ryuk in the world, however as they are functionally immortal there is no danger of them going extinct."

The Ryuk suddenly turned around and faced the group behind him, grinning like a deranged clown it walked towards them and suddenly poked it's head through the enclosure like it was hologram.

"In addition to it's immortality the Ryuk is also the only specimen that is fully aware of it's status, and therefore may interact with the community at large."

"Hi," said the Ryuk. "Do any of you guys have an apple, these guys keep giving me green ones."

A little girl shuffled forward and presented a large red apple. The Ryuk eagerly took it from her and shoved it in his mouth.

"Thanks," said the Ryuk as he ate.

"The Ryuk is well known-"

"Thanks I'll take it from here buddy," interrupted the Ryuk. "I stick around here for the apples, but I don't really have a chance to talk to anybody, anyway generally I spend my eternal life in a cycle of watching the humans world, messing with the human world through one the Light Yagami's whenever they pop up and then going back to watching the human world. Sounds repetitive but I find it _interesting_, since I'm immortal I occasionally shake things up in the usual cycle of 'Kira vs L'

by changing things around, like giving L the Death Note for instance or simply observing Light when gets the Death Note instead of introducing myself."

"Indeed," said the guide, looking at his watch. "However we have now run out of time, d you have anything else you would like to say?"

"Nah," replied the Ryuk, sliding his head back into the enclosure. "I'm good."

"Very well," the guide dusted off imaginary lint from the shoulder of his suit. "Then this concludes our tour of these facilities, please proceed to the exit on the far right of the room in an orderly fashion. If you enjoyed your trip today then please take one of the brochures available for such series as 'Neon Genesis Evangelion', 'Axis Powers: hetalia', 'The Haruhi Suzumiya series' and many more fan favourites."

**Author's Note:**

**Ahh, done at last. Just so you know there is a very slim chance of us doing any more 'Zoo' fics so the advertisements are purely in the story, you yourself could of course do them yourselves, just please ask me beforehand before using the structure. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed 'The Zoo: Death Note'.**

**-MRegent.2**


End file.
